Frozen
by Qbert12
Summary: Khione is at it again. She has frozen camp half-blood and captured Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank. The only way Leo can save his friends is by his accomplice...who happens to be a legacy of the enemy. Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story. I swear I'm on a roll. **

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the first chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

_The world around him was spinning; getting faster and faster by the second. Breathing was hard; it hurt him. It hurt to see, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to hold on..._

_It hurt to live._

_Fires raged all around him, Leo knew, but it just looked like a big blob of orange to Leo. But the fire was fading slowly, but Leo didn't feel like he was losing consciousness. What was going on? Leo tried to call out to his friends, but the foreign object in his chest prevented him from speaking, let alone make a squeak. _

_Suddenly, a white blob blocked Leo's view. "You are powerful, son of fire, but I am a Goddess; I can defeat you easily. My revenge will be plenty satisfying for me and my siblings. That daughter of Aphrodite will make a wonderful servant for Zethes and my father, because she can speak my father's native language. I have many plans for your other friends as well. But now, you sleep, as I can not kill you, as you are fire, but that does not bother me; as living will be even more painful."_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

Silence.

Leo was met with silence.

Leo coughed, trying to come back to reality. Blinking, he realized he was right where he was when he went to sleep. Laying in the middle of camp half-blood. But that didn't make sense, he was laying here dying, from being stabbed in the chest...and why was it so cold outside?

Oh, no.

Leo sat up with a start and cringed due to the pain in his chest and the destruction around him.

Prone bodies were laying all around camp Half-blood; even Chiron, in human form. His head was resting on his chest and he was still in his wheelchair. When Leo touched him, Leo retracted his hand immediately, due to the cold. What confused Leo more was that Chiron, and everyone else for that matter, was dead...but they weren't at the same time. Leo watched as everyone around him breathed, but wouldn't wake up. Not even when Leo put a tiny flame next to that person's face, burning them slightly. What was even weirder? Their hearts weren't beating. It was if someone had frozen their hearts...

Leo also noticed that each of them had an icicle sticking out of their chest, like Leo had. Only one word came to his mind. _Khione._

When Leo looked down, he saw that he still had ice in his chest. He pulled it out, normally a stupid move, but the wound closed itself, surprising Leo.

Looking around, Leo also realized that the rest of the seven were gone. That's when Leo knew this was Khione's handiwork. Leo was sure this was meant to hurt him and him alone-and it worked. Leo's friends were probably popsicles in Khione's palace.

Leo's hair caught fire. He was so angry at Khione. He knew that he would have to go to Quebec and rescue his friends and release the magic that kept his home frozen.

Watch out, Khione.

Leo has been unleashed.

**A/N: It's short...but it's the prologue, so that's alright. It get's longer, and soon we meet someone who is VERY important to this story-but no spoilers right now.**

**Reviewers get a cookie! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am here! YES. I HAVE RETURNED.  
**

***Crickets chirp.***

**Blegh, whatever.**

***Crickets continue to chirp.***

**WILL SOMEBODY TURN OFF THE CRICKET CHIRPING BUTTON, PLEASE?**

***Crickets chirp.***

**Oh gosh, I think that's an actual cricket.**

***Crickets chirp.***

**Whatever.**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**Guest**

**Hugs6**

**ReAdErSfEvEr**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

It wasn't just Camp Half-Blood.

No, Khione did not stop at Camp. All of Long Island-and most likely everywhere else-had also been frozen. Leo wondered what it felt like to be frozen. If it was anything like being turned to gold, Leo felt sorry for them. He felt even worse because, in a way, it was his fault.

_If everything's frozen, how am I to get to Quebec?_

That thought went over and over in Leo's mind as he searched for any possible source of transportation.

Finally deciding on a taxi-cab, Leo went over to the vehicle and attempted to open the door.

The door had other plans.

Leo should have expected the door would be frozen, considering how icy and cold it was outside, but it still frustrated him that the door refused to open. Finally, Leo had to resort to melting the door open.

Starting the car was a different story.

_You had to freeze the engine, too?_ Leo thought angrily. If Leo had hated Khione before, now he was out for Ichor. Khione's Ichor.

After about a half-hours work, Leo got the small yellow automobile to start. _Yes_. Leo started for-well, he wasn't really sure yet. He just needed to do something. Get his hands moving.

After close to twenty minutes of driving, he had circled Manhattan close to two times when he noticed it.

The girl.

The first time circling Manhattan Leo had seen her. She had looked like any other civilian that had just been frozen but this time around, Leo swore that the girl had moved. Leo tried to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but think _a fire user? Is it possible? _

But Leo refused to get his hopes high. So he circled Manhattan again, and then he was sure that the girl was conscious.

Unless recently frozen people can randomly knock on windows.

Yep. When Leo passed by the third time, the girl ran up to his window and banged on it so hard she almost cracked the glass. "Sir!" The girl shouted, slightly muffled from the glass. "Can you help me?"

Leo unlocked the doors. "Come in!" He shouted.

The girl yanked open the door and collapsed onto the leather passenger side seat, slamming the door behind her. Adrenaline was coursing through Leo's body. Was it possible that there was someone else like him? He wasn't alone? Leo had dreamed of stuff like this, although he knew it was a one-in-a-gazillion chance. But now Leo was almost positive, and Leo was excited.

The girl surprisingly didn't look cold. "Sir?" She asked, and then Leo realized that the girl had been trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," Leo babbled. The girl was pretty; dark hair and green eyes, and Leo was totally falling for her. _Oh, ew,_ Leo thought, realizing the chances that this might be his half-sister. Oh well, then. He could settle for a hot sister. "I'm Leo," he continued.

"Audrey," the girl responded, hugging her knees to her chest in fear. "What's going on? Am I dreaming?"

Leo then realized he was going to have to explain everything. It took awhile, but he explained the Greek Gods and goddesses, and then the story of why everyone was frozen.

Audrey nodded, slowly taking it all in. "So..." she started. "You mean I'm related to a God?"

"Or Goddess," Leo reminded her. "And yeah, that's the only possible way you could have survived Khione."

"But you said that most of the other demigods were frozen too."

So then Leo had to explain how he wasn't effected because he was mostly fire. "So you mean I'm a fire user too?" Audrey asked, trying to make sense of what Leo was saying.

"That's all I can come up with," Leo answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Leo wasn't sure if Audrey had answered to that, because he was too busy watching the movement of something large next to Audrey's window. "Look out!" Leo interrupted right as the noise of crunching metal filled the air.

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry this took so long to write, but just be glad I updated! First, out internet was down, then I went on a trip, then we got stranded on the way back. So, yeah. **

**Review?**


End file.
